A New Stranger Part 2 of 3
by Arctic17
Summary: Oliver is having a great time with Chiro and his buddies but will he have to reveal his secrets before time runs out? Also new characters Hal, Derek, and Kayla.
1. The Team

**Palm: Ugh... **

**Otto: Palm, uh... What's wrong?**

**Palm: Nobody decided to do the competition... but...**

**Otto: But what?**

**Palm: I had a default choice, just in case. And the winner of the default is...**

**?: I'm here!**

**Palm: Just wait a sec... The winner is PIKUROSONAI!**

**Pikurosonai: Hello everybody!**

**Palm: Oh I have a question?**

**Pikurosonai: Yes?**

**Palm: Is it alright to call you Piku for short? Anyway, what do we say now?**

**Pikurosonai: Let's start the chapter!**

Chapter 5: The Team

"Ugh..." said Sprx as he woke up to the smell of something delicious.

"Nice to see that you're up," said Oliver.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh... making pancakes?"

"Oh. SO... who the lucky one today?"

"Totally not you."

"What!"

"Just have a pancake."

(2 hours later)

"Hey Gibson!" said Oliver

"Greetings, Oliver," said Gibson.

"What are ya doing?"

"Trying to see this."

"Let me see that," said Oliver. Gibson passed the microscope to Oliver as he started looking. "Hey, here it is."

"Nice... Nice..."

"So you like science right?"

"Yeah..."

"So I'm going to teach you elemental control."

"Magic and control isn't real."

"Talking monkeys are real either."

"Burn!" said Otto.

"Get out of here, Otto."

"Hey my team should be here now." Oliver ran out of the Super Robot to see a perfectly landed spaceship. The monkeys went to see what was up so Oliver decided to introduce them to the newcomers.

**Palm: And that's the end of the chapter.**

**Pikurosonai: I'm gonna go for my break.**

**Palm: Bye. **

**Everyone Else: Bye, Pikurosonai!**

**Palm: See you until the next chapter.**


	2. The Team, Introduced

Palm: (snoring)...

Otto: Dude, wake up.

Palm: (snoring)...

Otto: Dude, wake up.

Palm: (snoring)...

Otto: (gets an alarm clock) Okay, man, I didn't want to do this but we have a show. (Plugs ears)

Alarm Clock: WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!

Palm: What the heck, man! (smashes alarm clock)

Otto: So where's Pikuro?

Pikuro: Hello everybody!

Everyone: Hi, Pikuro!

Palm: (finishes soda) Hey, Pikuro. Want a soda?

\-/ cup o soda ^_^

Palm: Oh, if anyone is doing the competition, you don't have to do the 2nd part.

Pikuro: Let's start the chapter!

Chapter 6: The Team, Introduced

"Hey, buddy!"

"Hey, Hal!" said Oliver. "Oh, I think you should meet the heroes in this dimension.

"Oh, hello!" said Hal.

"This is Hal, my trusted bodyguard and friend."

"Hello, Hal!"

Hal was a tall kid who is about fairly 11 years old. He wields a powerful halberd which centers his powers of metal and fire. He then noticed the symbol of the Gauntlet Knights on Otto's shoulder and said:

"So you're teaching them some of your abilities."

"Yeah, that's about it."

"Dude, can I talk to you for a moment later?" Hal whispered in Oliver's ear.

"Sure." said Oliver. Then a boy jumped jumped off the ship and said:

"Hello, Oliver!"

"This is my friend, Derek," said Oliver

"Hello, Derek!" said everyone except Hal and Oliver. Derek was a little bit like a 12 years old kid who worked as an army soldier. His armor meant he was a commander, which was what Oliver would say later. He wields a laser-like gun and a scythe which he centers his light and sun or his air and wood powers. The last passenger was a girl who jumped, hugged, and almost tackled Oliver to the ground.

"Whoa, girl, get off me please."

"Sorry, I couldn't wait to see you again." She said as she jumped off him.

"And this is my...um...girlfriend, Kayla," said Oliver.

"She looks nice," says Nova.

"Oh! Gibson follow me…I want to tell you something," said Oliver. Gibson then followed Oliver.

Palm: That's was pretty good.

Oliver: But did ya have to embarrass me using my girlfriend?

Palm: Yes and no.

Oliver: What do ya mean?

Palm: Yes, I wanted to include your girlfriend, and no, I did not want to embarrass you.

Pikuro: And I'm out.

Palm: Bye.

Everyone Else: Bye, Pikuro!

Oliver: Rate and reply, people. Rate and reply…


	3. A Discussion

Palm: Hey, guys! I'm back!

Otto and Pikuro: Where have you been, Palm?

Palm: Sorry, guys! I was on writer's block.

Otto: For 2 years?! -_-

Palm: Apparently…Well it doesn't matter now cuz' I got a new chapter for all you fans!

Chapter 7: A Discussion

It was a gloomy and creepy night that day, and Oliver was walking down from the Super Robot to talk to Hal. But he never realized that he wasn't alone

"Hello, Hal. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Dude, I respect you being the leader and all that but how long will it be for them to know the truth. We planned everything and it can go wrong with your new friends involved."

"I have to disagree. You always known by experience that plans were always meant to be broken."

"Yes, but…"

In the bushes nearby, hid Chiro and Otto, who heard every word of the conversation.

"I can't believe it!" said Chiro

"Nor can I," said Otto. "What's he hiding from us?"

"Look! He's leaving!" said Chiro, who was pointing at Oliver. "Let's hurry back to the Robot!"

Luckily, Chiro and Otto managed to make it back before Oliver could return. When Oliver was about to go and sleep in his room, Chiro and Otto cornered him.

"What is it? Did a weapon malfunction again? I need to get some sleep."

"Oliver, we heard your conversation with Hal," admitted Chiro.

"What?"

"And we want some answers!" said Otto. Suddenly Gibson came in.

"Gentleman! What's seems to be the problem?" said Gibson.

"The problem is that he's been hiding something!" said Chiro. Oliver, who just gave up, rose his hands up in defeat, and said:

"Okay! I'm beat! Come with me." Oliver led them to the back of the room and brought out his cell phone and said, "Look at this and tell me what you see."

After a long look, Otto said, "It's a long history of text messages to the…SKELETON KING!"

"Why, Oliver?" said Chiro.

"I was here on a research journey to learn about the technology of other universes. And when I heard that the Skeleton King had a Skeletal Staff, I had to get that item for necrotechnology research. So I…"

"Tricked him into becoming your friend, so you could later meet and steal the staff from him," said Antauri, who came in with Sprx and Nova.

"One thing bugs me though," said Sprx. "What's with the high interest with the Skeletal Wand? You could just study the Super Robot and ourselves."

"You find out."

Palm: Finally, after this I think I got rid of my writer's block.

Otto: Good, cuz' a lot of people may think you died or something.

Palm: Where did Pikuro go?

Otto: To talk to the cast of the series.

(Pikuro enters with all cast except for Sprx, Nova, Oliver, and Kayla)

Palm: Where are Sprx, Nova, Oliver, and Kayla?

Pikuro: I think they told that they were going on a double date.

Palm: See you next time folks!

Otto: Hope you don't mean see you next year.


	4. Gibson's Upgrade

**Palm: Hey guys…**

**Pikuro: Hey, Palm! You okay?**

**Otto: I don't think so because school starting again for him. I hope he remember to update.**

**Palm: I got a new chapter guys.**

**Otto: Have a soda, Palm.**

**Palm: (drinks soda) Thanks, Otto! I feel much better!**

Chapter 8: Gibson's Upgrade

"Here we go!" said Oliver as he put the last part in place. "Okay, Gibson. You're finished with your upgrade."

"Thank you. I'm going to go train with Otto to test out some new moves," said Gibson. He sat up and walked away. Oliver went with him. When Oliver and Gibson went to the training room they saw that everyone was waiting for them, except for Derek and Hal. Oliver knew that Derek was still sleeping in bed and Hal was taking a walk.

"Uhh…Hi guys! Why are you all here?" asked Oliver.

"We all want to see Gibson's new stuff!"

Gibson transformed into a taller version like Otto's transformation. The only difference was that he had a special visor and his weapons were replaced by finger drills, one on each finger.

"Why don't you try some new moves?" said Oliver.

"Will do! Go! Finger Pistol!" said Gibson and he started pointing his fingers at various training dummies (if they had some) and blasted them.

"Ooh! Aah!" said the others. Gibson decided to change to a different move.

"Go! Static-Shock Wave!" said Gibson as his hand generated electricity. When Gibson had enough juice, he fired the two electro-balls at one of the training dummy. At first the blast did basically nothing.

"Uhh…is that move defective or something?" said Sprx.

"Wait for it," said Oliver and Gibson. Nothing still happened.

"Uhh guys? I think that move doesn't work at all."

"Wait for it!" said Gibson. Then suddenly the training dummy exploded! Pieces went flying all over the place. Gibson then threw Sprx a smirk.

"I told you to wait for it."

"Yeah, whatever," snorted Sprx. "By the way, Oliver, are the rest of us getting upgrades?"

"I was, but…" started Oliver.

"But he sensed something in the air and he needs to get that staff quickly," said Hal. "So the answer is no."

"WHAT?!" screamed the other monkeys.

"Also my brother called me earlier. He told me to come back ASAP because he found something of my interest. And…he said that he also has a problem. So I have to get that staff."

"I understand," said Chiro. "And we can take this chance to kill the Skeleton King too!"

"Don't forget Mandarin will be there," said Antauri.

"Chiro? Come with me and we'll talk strategy with Hal for what we're gonna do."

"Okay."

MEANWHILE AT THE NEW CITADEL OF BONE

The Skeleton King was preparing his plan like almost every evil villain.

"What should I do Mandarin?" said the Skeleton King as he paced around the room. "I sense something dangerous in the air."

"Why don't you look at this?" says Mandarin showing a crudely written list.

"Who wrote this list?" said the Skeleton King. "This handwriting is horrible!"

"Apparently it was you, sir," said Mandarin who pointed to the bottom of the list with said _Written by the Skeleton King_.

"Oh. Right."

**Palm: Hey, guys! It comes to my attention that I never actually got to show the result the Gibson versus Sprx battle from A New Stranger Part 1 of 6. So here is the replay.**

**(Begin Replay)**

**Palm: Anyways, we got Sprx repaired, and thank you pikurosonai00 for that great comment.**

**Sprx: You had to make me look bad didn't you.**

**Gibson: Yes, yes he did.**

**Sprx: Oh you're in for it now Gibson!**

**Gibson: Is that a challenge?**

**Sprx: Yes it is. (Magnets are now activated)**

**Gibson: Challenge accepted. (Drills are now activated, and started fighting)**

**Nova: Boys... (Walks away)**

**Palm: Ugh... I guess I have stop this. (Walks one step and see bomb thingie heading towards him) HOLY- KABOOM! (OOH! Conveniently placed text!) (Palm gets knocked out due to explosion.)**

**Otto: Don't worry we're here to help! (Otto, Antauri, Nova, and Oliver try to help only to get knocked out by some of the stray blasts.)**

**Jinmay and Chiro: Stop! (Jinmay restrains and ties up Gibson and Chiro restrains and ties up Sprx.)**

**Sprx and Gibson: (Somehow attacks each other while tied up)**

**- 5 hours later -**

**Gibson: (Happily doing the worm cuz' he is still tied up)**

**Sprx: (KO'ed)**

**(End Replay)**

**Sprx: I hate you**

**Palm: Why thank you Sprx.**

**Pikuro: (laughing) Wow! I never expected that!**

**Gibson: I have to admit that is pretty funny.**

**Otto: Especially the conveniently placed text!**

**Palm: Okay guys! We gotta stop the chapter now!**

**Pikuro: Bye guys! Don't forgot R&R!**


	5. Author's Note

Palm: Apparently I have seen that I haven't got a lot of reviews often, so it comes to mind that everyone thought that I died or something. I mean I literally went brain-dead for the last 2 years or so cuz' of school. I also forgot about Fanfiction too for a while `til I was look up Spova stuff on GOOGLE. Now that I'm back I'm working my butt off in order to catch up my progress. So I'm here to tell you that I'm back and ready to write (or type as this is a computer).

Pikuro: He's that fired up about a few replies?

Otto: (Facepalm) Apparently so.

Pikuro: (Checks fanfiction) What is he talking about? He has a lot more views when he came back on!

Palm: Really? (Looks at laptop) I do! (Pauses) Wait what was I talking about?

Otto: Oh yeah you were talking about the fact that you had little views on your stories.

Palm: Oh yeah! : Apparently I have seen that I haven't got a lot of reviews often, so it comes to mind that everyone thought that I died or something. I mean I literally went brain-dead for t-

Pikuro: Didn't he just say that?

Otto: Oh wait! I forgot to tell you he recently became absentminded because of school.

Pikuro: Seriously?!

Gibson: Fa fafa fac e face face face to the palm! (Facepalm)

Sprx: (Running by) In the name of Zoboomafoo's Uncle, I order you, Brainstrain, to shut up!

Nova: (Punches Sprx) Ha! Got you!

Sprx: (Flying) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Crashes and get stuck in some place) Help!

Antauri: (Anime sweat drop) Um, do I even want to know how you got stuck like that.

Sprx: Uh, no, probably not, that would be hardly embarrassing to me and very amusing to you. So, what are you doing?

Antauri: Going to check on the thing.

Sprx: What? You mean the fourth wall? Oh okay! Wait a minute! We're in a story?

(Fourth Wall Shatter) BOOM!

Antauri: No! Sprx, you idiot! Do you know what happens when the fourth wall breaks?!

Sprx: What?

Antauri: When the fourth wall breaks, a bunch of meteor appear to try and kill us!

Sprx: Aw- KABOOM! BAM! BOOM! EXPLODE! BLAST! KABAM! (Ooh! More conveniently placed text)

Gibson: Fa fafa fac e face face face to the palm! (Facepalm)

* * *

><p><strong>Palm: (Wakes up) Whoops! I left the video play too long! Anyways I hope you guys know that I'm not dead! So…uhh…bye! Oh! To anyone that gets my youtube reference gets a cookie!<strong>


End file.
